


Fioretto e moschetto

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Tutti per uno, uno per tutti! [3]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drunk Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos riaccompagna a casa d'Artagnan ubriaco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fioretto e moschetto

D'Artagnan sarebbe sempre rimasto un giovane campagnolo, anche se fosse riuscito a diventare moschettiere e a far carriera. Non aveva i modi di un cavaliere e soprattutto – cosa che per Athos era ancora più umiliante dell'essere battuto in duello – non reggeva il vino.  
Mentre tutti i suoi compagni arrivavano quasi sobri alla quarta bottiglia, lui già dormiva da tempo sdraiato sul tavolo. Per fortuna quella sera aveva bevuto soltanto una decina di bicchieri e riusciva a stare in equilibrio, anche se aveva dimenticato il suo nome e il suo indirizzo. Stavolta era il turno di Athos di accompagnarlo a casa, obbligo che portò a termine senza lamentarsi.  
Purtroppo, però, Bonacieux e la moglie erano già a letto, così fu costretto a portare di peso D'Artagnan fino alla sua stanza. Lo trascinò su per le scale e lo appoggiò al muro mentre gli frugava nelle tasche alla ricerca delle chiavi per aprire la porta; fu allora che il giovane guascone aprì gli occhi e sembrò uscire per alcuni istanti dalla catatonia nella quale era caduto.  
“Marrano, stai tentando... hic... di derubarmi... hic” farfugliò tra i singhiozzi. Athos non diede peso a quelle parole, non fino a quando non sentì la mano dell'amico che si posava sul suo inguine. “Te la farò... hic... pagare...” D'Artagnan aggrottò la fronte, accarezzando vigorosamente quel luogo dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la sua spada... o almeno così credeva di ricordare. “Ma... quello non è il mio fioretto... hic...” mormorò, sentendo intanto quell'asta diventare sempre più dura sotto il suo palmo.  
“No... è il mio moschetto...” sussurrò Athos, leccandosi le labbra. “Posso prestartelo...” aggiunse, aprendosi i pantaloni in modo che D'Artagnan potesse toccare con mano la consistenza della sua arma.  
“Grazie, amico mio... hic” Il guascone sorrise e strinse la mano intorno al moschetto, per poi tirare... ma sembrava incastrato.  
“Ahia! Porca...” Athos si morse la lingua per il dolore. “Piano, piano o lo romperai...” mormorò cercando di calmarsi. “Allenta un po' la presa... non tanto, solo un po'... ecco, ora muovi la mano su e giù per liberarlo... così... oddio, sì... bravo...”  
Finalmente D'Artagnan prese il ritmo giusto e anche se il moschetto restava bloccato, Athos sembrava molto soddisfatto da quello che stava facendo visto che continuava a ripetere parole di incoraggiamento. Doveva aver fatto una corsa per arrivare fin lì a salvarlo, stava ansimando come un mantice.  
Ad un certo punto, però, il ragazzo si preoccupò: l'amico emise un grido strozzato e subito dopo un liquido caldo gli bagnò la mano.  
“Athos, sei forse ferito?” chiese allarmato D'Artagnan.  
Il moschettiere lo rassicurò con una risatina. “No, sei tu ad essere stato ferito. Non temere, ci penso io a te.” E dopo esserselo caricato in spalla, aprì la porta con un calcio e lo portò dentro.  
D'Artagnan, in realtà, non sentiva il minimo dolore, ma forse era l'effetto della sbronza. E mentre Athos si affaccendava a spogliarlo per curarlo, sorrise pensando che era proprio un amico di cui potersi fidare.


End file.
